five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Timeline
The Unknown Period(Events in order are unknown) * The Creators of the Kingdom of the Gods create the Universe and all other worlds under their world. * The Creators Descendants leave the Kingdom of the Gods and arrive in the Watcher's World. * Peace does not last in the Watcher's World and war in engulfs the world with each side believing they have a right rule. * The God Of Light and God of Darkness are brought into existence and their feud begins in the Dust World/Remnant. * The God of Darkness creates the Creatures of Grimm. * The God Of Light and God of Darkness end their feud and create the Humanity of their world. * The Soul King comes into existence and presumably creates the Humanity of his world and Soul Reaper World/Soul Society. * Humans/Soul Reapers come into existence and keep the balance between the their world the Living World/Earth. * Salem is locked away in tower by her father and eventually rescued by Ozma, The two eventually fall in love. * Ozma dies of an unknown illness * Salem tries to get the God of Light to bring her love but he refuses, She then does same with God of Darkness and he does. * The God of Light tells his brother of Salem's trickery and the God of Darkness kills Ozma. * Salem is cursed with immortality by Gods. * Salem raises an Army to rebel against the Gods, The first Humanity is destroyed. * Salem wonders her World and tries kill herself in the pools of Grimm only to transformed instead into being of hate and destruction. * The 2nd Humanity eventually rises along with another race the Faunus. * Ozma is reincarnated as Ozpin and tasked by God Of Light to bring Humanity together and for eventual judgement . He creates the Relics to aid them. * Ozpin finds Salem and two becomes the Gods of New Humanity. The founded a Kingdom and start a family. Ideological differences result in a battle Salem wins, killing the current Ozpin and starting his cycle * Magic in the Wizard World/Earthland is discovered and those who can use it are feared and hunted by those who couldn't use it. * Magic comes to be accepted after a non-magical King and Girl with Magic fall in love. * Dragons and Humans form the first countries to together in Ishgar among them being Kingdom of Dragnof. * Humans leave the Dark Continent of the Hunter World and head to Continents of Lake Mobius. * Kaishi and Sojiro form an army to end the Warring period of their world. * Kaishi's Amry recruits Kagutsuchi, Raijin, Fūijin, Suijin and Susanno into his army. * Sojiro kills the Lord of the Night ending the Warring Period. * Gods bless Kaishi's victory * The Kingdom of Menou is founded with Kasihi as Emperor with Tomoe as his Empress. * Kaishi turns his people into watcher's of universe by devoting them to an new outlet earning race their as the Watcher's Race. To protect these worlds that pose to them as well. * Silver Eyed Warriors come into existence. * Ozpin gives his magic to Four girls turning them into the first Maidens. * The Kingdoms Of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Mantle are founded in the Dust World. * Around 5000 Years ago in the Pirate World the Citizens of Ohara plant the Tree of Knowledge. * Around over 4000 years inn the Pirate World Alabasta is founded the palace is in it's capital Alubarna. * Around 2100 years the Gotei 13 is founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with Retsu Unohana one of the first captains. * Heiko is born as the first child of Tomoe and Kaishi. 2000 Years before U.W(Universal War) * Chitsujo and Konton are born their mother Tomoe dies in childbirth due their overwhelming Reiki levels. * Sojiro becomes a teacher at Menou's Academy with Chitsujo, Konton and his daughter Kyoko as among his students. * Chitsujo is named successor to Menou's throne. Due tp Heiko's refusal. * Kingdom of Rakuen is founded by Konton and Kaishi, with Konton to be it's first king. * A large unknown threat befalls Menou, Kaishi, his bodyguards, Chitsujo, Konton and Heiko go to confront it. * Kaishi and his bodyguards are killed in battle, with rest the royal as the only survivors. * Rakuen builds wall around the Kingdom sealing them off from the rest of the world. * Sojiro is tasked by Chitsujo to help teach students to his elite guard the Seven Saint Warriors * 1200 Years ago Yhwach is born in the Living World/Earth. * Yhwach creates the first Quincy by sharing his blood to his followers. * 1100 years go in the Pirate World, The City in Shandora is built and thrives. * Kaguya Otsutsuki arrives in the Ninja World for the God Tree and places herself among the Land of Ancestors. * Kaguya eats the fruit of the God Tree and becomes the first user of Chakra in that world. She brings peace to the nworld and is worshiped as a Goddess. * Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki are born to Kaguya and inherit her Chakra. * Kaguya begins to be feared as a demon due her reign of terror. * Hagoromo and Hamura fight and defeat their mother who became the Ten-Tails. sealing her away creating the moon. Zetsu is born and starts his plan to revive Kaguya. * Kaguya's chakra is split to create the Tailed Beasts. * Around over 1000 years ago Bazz-B, Jugram Haschwalth, Lille Barro, Shunsui Kyoraku are Jushiro Ukitake are born. * Yhwach forms an army and begins conquering other countries and begins the formation of the Sternritter. * Jugram is found by Yhwach who selects to become his right hand. * Lille Barro becomes the first Qunicy to be given a Schrift by Yhwach. * Asura Otsutsuki and Indra Otsutsuki are born. * Asura is chosen to continue the teachings from their father resulting in battle and feud between him and Indra that would continue to their descendants the Uchiha Clan and Senju Clan. * A war between the Quincy and Soul Society is waged which results in the defeat of the Quincy and Yhwach being defeated by Yamamoto and sealed away. * Shunsui and Jushiro enter the Soul Reaper Academy and eventually trained by Yamamoto. * 1000 years ago in the Pirate World, The Minks migrate to Zou. * A feud between the Long Arm and Long leg begins. * Around 900 years ago in the Pirate World, The Void Century begins with an Ancien tKingdom dominating the world and the The Ancient Weapons are built. * Joy Boy with Poseidon's help attempts to raise Noah. But he breaks his end of the bargain to Fish-Man Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. * 830 Years ago, Amatsuki Toki is born. * 800 years ago, Shandora is destroyed in a Great War. * 800 years ago, 20 Kingdoms come to together and wage war on the Ancient Kingdom. It results in the end of Kingdom. The 20 Kingdoms then form the World Government. They censor information and research on the Poneglyphs is outlawed. * 700 years ago a Bridge begins to be constructed in the East Blue on Tequila Wolf. * 659 years ago, Oars is born. * 500 years ago, Oars rules a Nation of Brigands later dies od frostbite in the Northen lands his body peresevred in ice. * 500 years ago in the Grimore World in the Clover Kingdom, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover and Licht an Elf save Tetia and the three become friends. * Secre Swallowtail becomes a servant to Lemiel and two eventually become create the first Anti Magic Weapons. * Litcht and Tetia fall in love and are married. * The Royals of the Clover Kingdom are manipulated by a Devil (Kotodama Magic) to slaughter the Elves. * To prevent the Devil taking his body, Licht turns himself into a giant demon. * Lemiel is forced to slay Demon to defend the Kingdom * The Devil uses the Magic Stones and uses Reincarnation Magic on the Elves planning to return someday. * He is mortally wounded so Secre seals him in a Statue. For his Act he becomes known as the First Wizard King. * Secre is turned into a Anti-Bird as a side effect of using Forbbiden magic. * 441 years ago in the Pirate World Kalgara and Mont Blanc Noland are born * 408 years ago Jarul is Born * 408 years ago Roboul of the Nirvit Tribe creates Nirvana, the Nirvit Tribe are wiped over night by it. * 407 years ago Jorul is born. * Over 400 years ago in the Wizard World, Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Anna Heartfillia, Acnologia, Irene Belserion and Sonya are born. * Natsu is killed by Dragons. Leaving Zeref as the only survivor of their village. * Zeref studies life and death at Mildian Magic Academy in hopes of resurrecting his brother., which turn leads him to cursed by Ankhseram the God of Life and Death with Immortality, and causes them to uncontrollably exude a black miasma that instantaneously kills all life it touches. The only way to stop this is for the victim to forget the value of life. * Zeref creates the Etherious in hopes they will kill him, he also reives Natsu as one known as E.N.D. * Irene Belserion the Queen of Dragnof marries Rung a general from another country to end a territory dispute. She would become pregnant his child. * Over 403 years ago the Dragon Civil War begins * Irene Belserion brings up idea to create Dragon Slayers to help win the war, Dragons teach humans Dragon Slaying magic among the first is Acnologia and Irene herself. * Acnlogia kills every Dragon on each side of the war leaving him the victor, he turns into Dragon due the effects of the Magic. * Irene begins to turn into a Dragon and is locked up by her Husband. * Irene transforms into a Dragon to protect her unborn child killing Rung in the process. * Noland departs from Vira with his crew. Following the Log Pose, they happen upon a merchant selling an unusual artifact from Skypiea called a "waver". * Noland arrives on Green Bit near Dressrosa he protects the Dwarves from the humans, A statue is made in his honor. * Noland arrives on Jaya and cures a horrible disease that has befallen Shandia. * A large portion of Jaya is sent into sky a knock up stream, the war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. * Noland brings the King Lnveel to jaya to show him Jaya He sets sail with 3 ships; however, due to a storm, two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya, there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone, 6 months later he executed for his lies. * Zeref meets Igneel while gathering herbs. * Zeref, Anna, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Wiesslogia conduct a plan to defeat Acnologia. It is agreed that five children are chosen to be taught Dragon Slaying Magic by each dragon. Grandeeney takes in Wendy, Metalicana takes in Gajeel, Skiadrum takes in Rogue, Wiesslogia takes in Sting. The Dragons come to see them as their children. * Anna knits a scarf for Natsu out Igneel scales. * The Eclipse Gate is built by Zeref and Anna which was used to send the Dragons, the Dragon Slayers and Anna 400 years into the future. * To prevent their children from turning into dragons they use the Dragon Soul Technique into put their soul and magic power in them this create anitbodies that will prevent the transformation, however the side effect is the children will no memory of some past events. * 300 years ago in the Pirate World the Germa Kingdom rules the North Blue for 66 days as the Germa Empire. * Around 300 years ago in the Quirk World the first Quirk user is born in China. Not long after other start manifesting Quirks. * Around 300 years ago in the Hunter World the V5 outlaw travel to the Dark Continent. * 200 years ago the the Quincy are brought to edge of extinction but the hands of Soul Society due to being a threat to the world's balance. * 200 yeas ago in the Pirate World, The St. Briss leaves from the Briss Kingdom carrying a crew towards the Grand Line. The crew makes it to Skypiea but then vanishes without a trace. * World Government forms an Alliance with the Ryugu Kingdom after centuries of discrimination. The institution of slavery is prohibited by the World Government to secure a peace agreement. Ryugu Kingdom also attended its first Levely, to which it doesn't attend another until 200 years later. * 160 years ago Brogy and Dorry are born. * 160 years in the Wizard World the first Magic Guild Magia Dragon is founded on the Continent of Guiltina. * 150 years ago Rukia Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki die in the Living world and end in soul society she is eveuntually abandoned by her sister. * 143 years ago in the Pirate World Mother Carmel is born. * 141 years ago, Dr Kurhea is born. * 127 years ago, Jaguar D. Saul is born * 118 Years ago in the Wizard World Mavis Vermillion and Zera are born. Category:Terminology